


Kyoko's quest for a birthday present

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Feelings, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Makoto's birthday is due soon. Can the young Detective Kyoko Kirigiri find out what to get for her close friend?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Kyoko's quest for a birthday present

It was the final week of January, the days were becoming longer, and the weather was getting warmer.

Sayaka was in class. She was standing before her classmates, which lacked a teacher and Makoto.

“Right listen up people,” Sayaka said. “On the fifth of February, it is Naegi’s birthday. So I was hoping we could all chip in and buy him something?”

“Huh?” Aoi said, shocked. “I never knew his birthday was in Feb.”

“That’s because he never spoke about it,” Sayaka replied. “So it meant nobody could get anything.”

“So how do you know this information then?” Leon asked.

“Because Naegi and I used to know each other in the past,” Sayaka said, smiling as she remembered the old days. “We used to go to the same school, and I remember going to one of his birthday parties that his mother set up. So who’s in?”

“Sure, I’ll chip in,” Mondo said. “Naegi is a bro, and he is the friendliest guy in the class.”

“Agreed!” Taka replied. “I’ll chip in too.”

“Me too!” Chihiro smiled.

Byakuya to the shock of everyone agreed to chip in. Everyone followed suit apart from one person, and that was Kyoko. The young detective was reading a book.

“Hey Kirigiri,” Sayaka said.

Kyoko put the book down and looked at Sayaka. “Yes Maizono, can I help you?”

“Naegi’s birthday is coming up soon, and we are all chipping in. Do you want to chin in as well and help us get a present for Naegi?”

“I’ll pass,” Kyoko said then she went back to her reading.

“Wow, that’s frecking cold,” Junko said. “Out of all the people Naegi is close to, and it happened to be you Kirigiri, and you are not interested in getting him a present. That’s just plain rude.”

“Yeah Enoshima has a point,” Mondo said. “Naegi spends most of his time with you. I think you should rethink your choice and chip in with us.”

“I have no desire to chip in,” Kyoko said, continuing to read to her book. “Can you all please drop the subject? Before Naegi comes in and everything is ruined.”

The teacher walked in, and Sayaka went to her desk soon after Makoto arrived in the class and noticed a bit of tension in the room.

Hours later

The class was done for today, and Kyoko got up and quickly left as did the teacher.

“Hey guys,” Makoto said, looking around. “Is there anything wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Mondo asked, standing up.

“I felt something was off this morning like something was said before I walked in and the whole class was in a bad mood?”

“Yeah, you can blame Kirigiri for that,” Junko said, walking out of the class.

“Huh?” Makoto said, confused.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Aoi said. “Kirigiri was her typical cold self today.”

“Oh, right,” Makoto sighed. “I thought I managed to get her to warm up to us.”

“To you maybe,” Byakuya replied. “But not to us.” Then he left the class as well.

Makoto stood up and put stuff into his bad. “I will talk to her later on and see what is wrong with her,” he whispered to himself then he left the class.

An hour later

Kyoko was in the high street, outside a shop looking at items that were on display. Kyoko was secretly grateful for Sayaka for spilling the beans on Makoto’s birthday. Not once did Makoto mention his birthday to Kyoko.

Needless to say, this left Kyoko somewhat annoyed. Because Makoto’s birthday was less than a week away and he was happy not to mention anything.

“Why am I struggling?” Kyoko sighed. “I know Naegi better than anyone, and here I am struggling to buy him a present. Is this the reason why he never bothered to mention when his birthday was?”

Kyoko moved onto the next shop and stared into the next window. She wasn’t planning to hang around much longer, it was starting to get dark, and she wanted to go back to the dorms and catch up on her book.

“Kirigiri?” Said a male voice.

Kyoko froze for a few seconds before slowly turning around. “Naegi?”

“What are you doing here?” Makoto asked.

“I was looking at stuff to buy for my father,” she lied. Kyoko noticed that Makoto was carrying a plastic bag, but he was hiding it behind his legs. “I’m surprised to see you here as well?”

“Umm oh yeah, I was buying crisps and juice for myself,” Makoto smiled.

“In the high street?” Kyoko said, raising an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t it be easier if you went to a local shop close to the school?”

“Oh yeah of course, but I…er…fancied a walk.”

“Alright,” Kyoko replied as she turned her head back to the window.

“Well, I better head, goodbye Kiri,” Makoto said then he quickly left.

Kyoko turned her head to see Makoto away, but she saw him carrying the bag ahead of him this time. Whatever was in that bag Makoto didn’t want Kyoko to see.

The young detective started to shake her head. “This is pointless, I don’t have a clue to get Naegi, and the best thing is I’m meant to be a detective, I should know what to get him. Maybe I should ask the others for help? No wait that’s a bad idea, Enoshima will never let it down if I came crawling for help.”

Kyoko began to walk down the street, deep in thought as she tried to think of how she could get a decent present for Makoto. She noticed a young father and a young girl walking down the street.

“Daddy, let’s get something nice for mummy’s birthday,” said the young girl who looked be around about five years old.

“Don’t worry, sweetie we will get your mother the best present ever,” the young man replied.

Kyoko’s widened for a few seconds. _‘Of course, I can ask my father for advice.’_ She pulled out her phone and texted her father.

Hope’s Peak.

Kyoko rushed back to the school as quick as she could. Jin, Kyoko’s father, was still at the school.

Kyoko made her went into the building and headed for the Headmasters office. She knocked on the door and headed inside.

“Ah Kyoko,” Jin smiled. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” Kyoko said as she approached her father, who was sitting at his desk. “I need advice.”

Jin looked confused. “It’s not often you come to me for advice. I’m sure whatever problem you have you will be able to figure out yourself.”

“Not this time, it’s to do with someone,” Kyoko replied.

“Oh?” Jin replied with a smile. “Is it a boy?”

Kyoko gave her father a cold glare.

“Fine, I will stop the teasing, but seriously is it a boy?”

“Yes.”

“Is the boy giving you problems?”

“No, the boy is harmless; he is a close friend. But he has given me a bit of a headache. He has failed to mention to the class and me that his birthday is next week. So I went down to the high street to buy him something. But I’m clueless as what to buy.”

“So you are here to asked me what to buy him?” Jin replied.

“Sort of, I wanted to ask what mother bought you when you two had begun dating,” Kyoko asked.

“Me?” Jin said, surprised. ”Kyoko, I asked for your mother not to get me anything, spending time with her on my birthday was the only thing I wanted.”

“But…” Kyoko said but paused in confusion. “You never asked for anything on your birthday?”

“There might have been the odd birthday afterwards where I did ask for one item, but in the end spending time with your mother was all I ever wanted. Tell me, Kyoko, this friend of yours. What does he treasure most?”

Kyoko put her down to think. “He always says that he enjoys spending time with me.”

“Well, there you go then,” Jin smiled. “Ask him if he has any plans and take him to a restaurant or go to the cinema to watch a movie.”

“I can’t do that without a present!” Kyoko replied.

“Of course you can, trust me,” Jin chuckled. “I can recommend a few places if you like?”

Kyoko let out a sigh. “Go on then.”

“Ok,” Jin smiled. “You know Kyoko. This boy must mean a lot to you if you are going this far for his birthday.”

Kyoko did not respond. She knew Makoto meant a lot to her, but she didn’t know why that was.

An hour later

Kyoko stood outside Makoto’s dorm room. Her heart was beating quickly as she felt nervous.

“Kyoko get a grip of yourself,” she said. “You’re an upcoming detective, you should have a heart of steel, but yet…” Kyoko put her hand up to her chest. “My heart is going crazy.”

Kyoko knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

Makoto opened the door to see Kyoko on the other side. “Oh hello Kiri, how can I help you?” He asked, smiling.

_‘That smile,’_ Kyoko thought. “Evening Naegi. Did you have plans on a week on Thursday night?”

“Nope, I don’t,” Makoto replied. “Do you need help with something?”

“No, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a meal? Just between us.”

“A meal?” Makoto said, surprised.

“Yes, I… I’ve noticed we don’t spend that much together outside of school. I thought it would be good if we can spend some time together outside of school.”

“You made a good point,” Makoto nodded with a smile. “What time?”

“Seven, but I will be here for half six,” Kyoko replied. “Please wear smartly.”

“Cool.”

“Thank you Naegi, I will see you tomorrow at class,” Kyoko said then she walked away as her heartbeat ramped up and she was buzzing with delight.

A week later

Makoto was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, it was nearly half six, and he was waiting for Kyoko to come to his dorm. Makoto did have his suspicions about the meal with it being a day before his 18th birthday.

Makoto didn’t want anyone to spend money on him because there is nothing he wanted. He had many friends, one who was very dear to him and he had a loving family. Makoto had everything he needed in life. So Makoto ensured he never mentioned the date of his birthday to anyone.

There was a knock on the door. Makoto got up from his bed and answered. He saw Kyoko on the other side, wearing black trousers and a black jacket with her handbag over her shoulder.

“Hello, Naegi,” Kyoko nodded. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled back. “Let me grab my jacket.”

30 minutes later

Makoto and Kyoko arrived at the restaurant, and they took their seats. Makoto opened the menu, and his mouth dropped in disbelief.

“Kiri…”

“Yes?” Kyoko replied, knowing the response that was coming. She was looking at a menu to hide her face.

“This place is rather expensive, don’t you think?” Makoto said as he put down his menu.

Kyoko put her down menu and looked at Makoto. “Of course its expensive, this is a four-star restaurant. “I thought it would fit for the occasion.”

“What occasion?” Makoto replied, confused. “I only thought we were only going out for a meal… No, wait!” He paused and let out a sigh. “How did you find out?”

“About what?” Kyoko said remaining coy.

“Come on, Kirigiri, you know what. My birthday. Who told you?”

“I’m not saying,” Kyoko replied. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a card. “Here you go.”

Makoto took the card from Kyoko and put it on the table. “Kirigiri, you didn’t have too. This is one of the reasons why I didn’t mention my birthday.”

“And what reason is that?”

“We are all students. We don’t have the money to buy gifts for each other.”

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. “Naegi, have you forgotten who is in our class? Sayaka Maizono an upcoming pop idol, Byakuya Togami, a wealthy young man who is set to take over the family and me, an upcoming detective. All three of us have cash in the bank. I do find this behaviour odd.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“You got me a gift,” Kyoko replied. “Remember when I turned 17 you got me a brand new pen and notebook.”

Makoto began to blush. “It was only a few yen.”

“That’s beside the point. I didn’t ask you to spend money on me. But you did, and I was surprised but happy with the pen and notebook. But now when it’s your birthday, you make it sound like it’s a crime to buy you something. Do you dislike getting gifts?”

“No, I like getting gifts from my own family. But when it comes to my friends, I’d rather give than receive.”

“Why?” Kyoko asked, confused.

“Well truth be told, I…” He let out a sigh. “I don’t deserve to get anything from you guys.”

“Now hold on just a second-“

“Kirigiri, let me explain,” Makoto said, cutting her off. “Hope’s Peak Academy, is meant to be the best school in the country because everyone has a talent, yeah?”

“That is correct,” Kyoko replied.

“You’re an awesome detective who is smart, Hina is one hell of a swimmer, while Maizono has a great singing voice. What do I have as a talent? Luck. To me, that isn’t talent and truth be told. I often feel like the odd one in the class.”

“Naegi,” Kyoko sighed. “Everyone likes you. For the class and me, we don’t look at your talent. We look at the boy in our class is always happy and friendly to everyone. You’ve even managed to pull the class together. I mean look at me, Togami and Ludenberg. We didn’t want anything to do with the class. But worn us down and we have opened up a bit more than we thought we would. For me, that is your real talent, bringing people closer together,” she finished with a small smile.

Makoto looked at Kyoko in shock. “I haven’t even considered that I mean I was being-“

“Yourself?” Kyoko said, finishing the sentence for Makoto. “Yes, you don’t tend to notice anything odd if you act like yourself. “But that’s who you’ve been Naegi, a good man who always help others overcome their fears or barriers to which I’m grateful for. We better pick out a meal before the waiter comes.”

“Right!” Makoto said quickly as he picked up the menu.

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko had just finished their desert, and they were both stuffed.

“Man, that was amazing,” Makoto said, sitting back on the chair.

“Indeed, that was money well spent,” Kyoko said, cleaning her mouth. “Before you say it. Don’t worry about the money I’ve got it covered.”

“Come Kirigiri I’ve put you out of pocket,” Makoto replied, sitting forward.

“Nonsense, it’s your birthday, you deserved to be treated. Besides, if it were my birthday you would ask me out for dinner, wouldn’t you?”

“If only I had more courage,” Makoto chuckled.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes.

“I…” Makoto paused and put his head down. “If I had the courage, I would have asked you out for dinner ages ago.”

“Then why haven’t you? Are you scared I would reject you?”

“Yeah, but my version of dinner had a deeper meaning.”

“I don’t follow,” Kyoko said confused once more.

“I like you Kirigiri, I really do.”

“I like you as well Naegi.”

“No,” Makoto said, shaking his head then he looked at her. “I like you as in I’ve got feeling for you.”

Kyoko’s eyes widened for a few seconds before returning to normal, but her heart was beating quickly.

“I’ve got a crush on you Kirigiri,” Makoto said as he sat back and began to laugh. “Oh wow, that feels so much better getting that off my shoulders.”

“Why do you have feelings for me, Naegi?” Kyoko asked in disbelief. “I’m a cold person who is hash to others.”

“Yeah, but you act like because you are scared to let people in. But to me, you are a beautiful young woman who is super smart and has a great future ahead as a detective. It took me a while to get to know the real you and honestly, I’m happy to call you a friend.”

“You’re too kind Naegi,” Kyoko said as she began to blush.

“It’s true, though because you have given me the best birthday gift I’ve ever had.”

“Getting dinner?”

“No, I got to spend time with you outside of school, and that means a lot.”

_‘Father was right!’_ Kyoko thought.

“I know I will never be in a position to ask you out on a date or even become your boyfriend because I’m way out of your league, but spending time with you means the world to me.”

Kyoko sat in silence. She didn’t know to respond to any of this. Kyoko has never had a guy call her beautiful and had never had a guy admit his feelings for her. Kyoko knew how to solve crimes, but she was clueless about how to slove love.

“I’m going to the loo,” Makoto said then he got up and left.

Kyoko watched him leave as her brain tried to make sense of her heart and feelings. “I have feelings for Makoto,” she whispered. “But am I good enough for him. Someone like me who is emotionally closed off and can be hash?”

Kyoko put her hand on her chest as she felt her heartbeat away. “What would happen if I made the first move? Since he will never ask me out given his mindset.”

Sometime later

Makoto and Kyoko arrived back at the school, and it was cold.

“Kirigiri,” Makoto said, looking at Kyoko. “Before I go back to my dorm room, I want to say thank you for tonight. As I said before, spending time with you is one of the best presents I could have asked for.”

Kyoko didn’t reply as her heart was racing with unknown feelings ever since they left the restaurant.

“I’m going to head to my room now, goodnight, Kirgiri,” Makoto smiled at her. Then he began to walk away.

“Naegi wait!” Kyoko said as she placed her hand on her chest to feel her heart beating quickly.

Makoto turned around. “What’s wrong?”

“I like you Naegi! You are special to me,” Kyoko said, shaking.

Makoto looked at Kyoko speechless.

“I have feelings for you to Naegi, I’m clueless about love and that, but whenever I’m around you, and when I think about you, my heart goes crazy, I feel happy when I see you.”

Makoto was stunned by Kyoko’s speech. He couldn’t believe that the woman of his dreams liked him in return. He walked over and slowly wrapped his arms around Kyoko.

Kyoko was shocked by the move, and yet she felt safe and comfortable by the hug.

“Kirigiri, you’ve surprised me, I didn’t expect someone as beautiful as you admitting you have feelings for me,” he whispered.

“I didn’t know what those feelings I had were. It wasn’t until you told me you liked me in that way back in the restaurant, it was only then I knew what the feelings I had for you were. But I wouldn’t be a great girlfriend for you.”

“Why not? Is it because you are emotionally cold? Is it you don’t take part in the class activities? Or is it because you never smile? Kirigiri, unlike the others, I know the real you. You were brave enough to open up to me. For this, I am honoured, and I did mean what I said back at the restaurant. I am happy to call you, my friend.”

Kyoko wrestled herself out of the hug and looked at Makoto straight into his eyes. “Do you want to be something more than friends?”

“Huh?” Makoto replied, surprised.

“Naegi we can become a couple, I’m nervous don’t get me wrong, but with you as long I have you by my side, I feel like I’m ready to take on the world.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Makoto said stunned.

“Ask me,” Kyoko whispered.

“Kyoko Kirigiri do you want to become my girlfriend?” Makoto said nervously as his heart began to beat faster.

“Yes,” Kyoko whispered then she smiled at him. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Makoto was shocked that Kyoko was kissing him, but shock soon melted away as he enjoyed the kiss.

Kyoko pulled back. “I must admit,” she said, breathing heavily. “I have never felt anything like that before. That kiss felt amazing.”

“Yeah, it felt great for me, too,” Makoto smiled. “Hey Kiri, thanks for making this my best birthday ever.”

“Naegi, it’s I who should be thanking you. You have made me a pleased woman.”

Makoto burst out laughing. “I’ve tamed that cold heart of yours.”

“Yes, you have, Naegi I do have one question that has been bugging me.”

“What is it?” Makoto asked, confused.

“Last week, when we met in the high street. What was in that bag you were coving up?”

“Oh, it was just birthday stuff, like banners and that there is a shop that does excellent deals so I told my mum I would pick some stuff up instead of her going to an expensive shop.”

“Does that not ruin the surprise?” Kyoko replied.

“Nah, my mum does it every year, for my dad, myself and my sister. I thought I would help her save some money.”

“I see, well we better get back to our dorms,” Kyoko replied. “I will see you tomorrow in class.”

“Oh, I won’t be going tomorrow,” Makoto replied. “My dad is picking up tomorrow morning so that I can spend my birthday with the family.”

“What?” Kyoko said stunned. “How long did you have this planned?”

“Pfft, two weeks ago I think, I can’t remember when I spoke to my mother about the idea, so yeah I won’t be going into class. Which is good.”

“So the others won’t know about your birthday?”

“Yip, hopefully, Maizono doesn’t remember my birthday. Anyway, Kiri, again thank for you tonight, I will be back on Sunday night if you want to meet up or something?”

“Yes, that will be nice. I hope you have a nice weekend, Naegi.”

Next morning

Everyone was in the class apart from Makoto, Sayaka had told the teacher to be 10 minutes late so she and the class could give the class Makoto his birthday presents.

“Right everyone,” Sayaka said, standing in front of the class. “When Naegi comes in, that’s when we shout happy birthday.”

Kyoko was standing next to the window keeping an eye out for Makoto.

“Hey Kirigiri,” Leon said.

“Yes?” Kyoko said as she continued to stare out of the window.

“Did you get anything for Naegi for his birthday?”

“I got him a card,” Kyoko replied. “That was it,” she lied.

“A card? Geez!” Junko said, shaking her head. “I think Naegi will be expecting something more than just a card.”

“Like what?” Kyoko asked.

“Eh like a fricking gift! I mean my god, Kirigiri, I thought you were meant to be smart!”

“Do you think Naegi would want a gift?” Kyoko asked.

“Duh, it’s his birthday, of course!”

Kyoko turned her head to Junko. “Is it in his nature to expect something?”

“Well no of course not,” Junko replied, knowing Kyoko had a point. “But it’s rude if we didn’t get him something.”

Kyoko turned her head back to the window, and she saw Makoto walking out of the school grounds with his father standing outside of the car. Kyoko saw Makoto was carrying the plastic bag.

The young detective as the father and son hugged each other. Then they got into the car and drove away.

“Naegi won’t be coming to class today,” Kyoko said as she walked away from the window and sat down at her desk.

“Huh, why not?” Aoi asked.

“He has just left the school with his father carrying a bag which contained birthday banners.”

“Alright who told Naegi?” Sayaka said, annoyed.

“None of us did,” Byakuya said. “We knew how important keeping this whole thing a secret was. Maybe he planned to go home and never bothered to tell anyone?”

“He told me last night,” Kyoko said. “When I was handing him his birthday card, Naegi had this planned for a few weeks.”

“Oh wow Naegi is a fly guy,” Junko giggled. “But he can’t escape us on Monday when he comes back!”

The teacher walked into the room and noticed Makoto didn’t arrive yet. “So I guessing Naegi is running late or is he carrying his birthday stuff back to his dorm?”

“Nah teach,” Junko replied. “He has just left the school with his father.”

The teacher looked confused for a few seconds then suddenly he remembered something significant.

“Oh yes, that is right, I can’t believe I forgot,” the teacher said. “Naegi did say to me that he wasn’t turning up for class today. He told me that a few weeks ago. I can’t believe I forgot that. I should honestly begin to write down notes.”

The whole class apart from Kyoko, stared at their teacher in disbelief.

Kyoko was staring at the window thinking about the kiss she shared with Makoto last night. She was looking forward to the future with Makoto by her side and with her by his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
